


Soft Spot

by craple



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Foreplay, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how cold he claimed himself to be, he would always have a soft spot for the older Orihara twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Underage cause they're like, 15 yeah? Yeah. ~~starts coughing awkwardly cause this is actually my first smut.~~

Aoba was sure that he wasn’t supposed to do _this_ kind of thing inside the poor janitor’s room _again_ , when the class already started fifteen minutes ago, and his phone kept ringing for, like, fiftieth times in a row within one hour. The reason he didn’t pick up was quite obvious though; he was busy handling another, more important matter at the moment, and since those calls were mostly from Blue Square members, he decided to put his phone in silence and ignored it for another hour.

There was a low, sensual moan emitted from his brunette partner as he nudge her legs apart using his knee, pressing onto her more urgently while his hands busied themselves tracing the contour of her slim body up to her beautiful supple breasts. Smirking against her sweet soft lips, Aoba took his chance to shove his tongue into her mouth and started exploring every inch of it, her tongue met his short after and they fought for dominance.

She was an amazingly _awesome_ experienced kisser; he had to give her that, despite her mysterious, silent and melancholy looks. He thought that it might have something to do with her younger twin sister being a bisexual, but he didn’t really want to know, or _imagine_ in this case, what those two had done before. It would totally ruin the mood they were having inside of this small dark, cramped room (and he wondered _briefly_ , how in the seven hells the janitor could stand staying inside this kind of place, but now that he thought about it, the janitor himself almost _never_ stepped a foot in his own room, so it’s alright).

Moving his hands up to her head, he tangled his hands in his soft brown locks and yanked it roughly, making her gasp and panted as she looked up, baring her slender creamy white neck to his clouded hungry eyes. The corner of his lips quirked upward into a mischievous smirk and he leaned down, his tongue darted out to leave a long wet trail from the base of her neck up to her chin before going down again and bit down softly at her skin. He started leaving red marks all over her neck with his teeth, and then claimed her already swollen lips back into another breath-taking passionate kiss.

Both of them didn’t really know how this _thing_ between them started, nor did they have any reason behind all of their secret encounters, whether it was in the janitor’s room, the boys’ bathroom, an empty abandoned class, or the nurse office, it didn’t really matter for them. The only thing that they were sure of was that it simply happened, and no matter how much they wanted to put a stop to _this_ ; they just couldn’t, or more like, it was impossible to do anything at this level, because they’ve drowned far too deep than they’re supposed to.

His tongue once again found itself licking at her lower lip, literally _begging_ it to part open and let it inside to meet with his mate and she complied, letting her tongue to get into another round of wrestling with his and shivered every time his tongue swept across her teeth, the inside of her cheeks and _everywhere_. He was doing it like a professional that she thought he might have done this more than she did, or maybe it was his primal instinct taking over his brain to control the situation, because his kisses were filled with raw uncontrollable emotions flooding into her, making her so hot that she couldn’t stand being inside the gymnastic suit.

 _‘Not yet,’_ he whispered hotly near her ear when her fingers clutched onto the third button of his shirt and he smirked, putting his hand behind her head and tilted her slightly so he could run that flexible tongue of his across her ear lobe and she shuddered. It was still unbelievable for her, that he could kiss far, _far_ better than her perverted younger sister. She did read once that a kiss felt much more amazing when you did it with the person you love, but she doubted that love had anything to do with it, because she wasn’t in love with him, and neither was he in love with her. The chance that he didn’t have any feelings for her after all those sins they’ve committed together wasn’t zero, and the painful beatings of her heart every time he’s around her without actually making a physical or eye contact with her didn’t proof _a single fucking thing_ that she’s in love with him, not at all, not really.

Kururi inhaled sharply when his free hand sneaked underneath her black shorts and started exploring her lower anatomy curiously, his palm pressed against her burning skin and they let out lout moans when his fingers reached her core to find how _wet_ she was. Aoba murmured something softly on her neck, pressing his knee that was settled between her thighs harder, eliciting another loud delicious moan from her and he groaned. _Enough with the foreplay,_ he thought as he ripped his shirt forcefully, making the buttons flew everywhere while taking her white t-shirt out of her head and pushed her body flush against his, kissing her much more passionately than before that it both surprised and pleased her at the same time.

Maybe he _was_ in love with her, or maybe he just had developed a soft spot for her after that bullying incident on the third day of school.

Her thoughts were shattered when he distracted her by grinding his hips against her, and she cursed loudly when she couldn’t get that trouser out of his legs, the zipper was done in an instant, but the button wouldn’t even budge. A soft small chuckle rang in her ears and she stopped; her heart did a painful leap inside her chest and her face gotten impossibly redder than it already did.

“Here, lemme get that…” he mumbled lowly near her ear, his breath and voice sent goose bumps on her entire body and she couldn’t stop _praying_ for that long trouser of his to be gone _as soon as possible_. Unfortunately he took much longer time to unbutton it than she did and she groaned, snatching a knife that was placed under the table beside her and torn the fabric apart with a satisfying sound that turned her on even more.

He looked pleasantly surprised by her action though, not wasting the time to pull her against him and kissed her once again, her hands were on the waistband of his boxer before he knew it and then—

 _BAM!_

Their eyes popped open when the door opened with a loud bang, untangling themselves from each other as they looked at the person who just walked into the room, the janitor himself, in pure unadulterated horror written all over their faces. The janitor froze on his place beside the door, staring hard at the half-naked couple in front of him with dropped jaw and wide eyes, his hands were trembling as reached for the phone in his breast pocket and dialed a number under the name of “The Principal”.

Aoba and Kururi didn’t dare to move a single muscle as the janitor spoke with the principal through the phone, but since he didn’t like the dreamy look that the janitor gave to his… companion, whatever, Aoba quickly reached down for her t-shirt and shoved it to cover her chest, telling her to wear it back with his eyes and a simple nod as he put his shirt and trouser back to place.

“You two, the principal’s office, _now_!”

They didn’t even look at him in the eyes when they ran away from his room as fast as they possibly could.

Okay, so maybe next time, he shouldn’t let the ‘soft spot’ he had for her taking over the best of him.


End file.
